Rotary engines are well known in the art and have impressive power per unit weight. One of their drawbacks is friction as a result of centrifugal force on the rotor parts. Exemplary of this is a rotary engine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,079 issued to the present inventor which is a spherical housing having internal rotors and multiple cross-vanes that bear against the inside of the housing creating friction that varies as the square of the rotational speed. It is, therefore, the purpose of this invention to provide a simple centrifugally actuated device that offsets the forces that drive the cross-members against the housing interior.